The Broken Seven
by Amaya Kobatsuki
Summary: AUish and dark themes. The host club write letters to the people that have hurt them and caused something to break inside all of them. Rated M for mentions of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**So this is my new ouran fic and I hope you all like it. Credit for the idea of signing a letter with The Broken [Whatever] goes to _xXZevaxxGothicxxSkyXx. _Thanks so much for letting me use it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_Prologue_

{The broken are a group of people that have had something horrible happen to them, whether it be by a certain someone or a group of people. This group writes a letter in poem form to the person/persons that have wronged them and sign it The Broken [whatever they feel has been broken because of the event]. This group is not member based. Anyone can do it. I hope you all heal or get closure from this, maybe even fix what is broken.

-The Broken [Creation]}

The letter was sent to everyone at that school. Everyone now knew of The Broken and some where even doing it. However, This story is about seven particular "Broken" and what drove them to write the letters. This clubs members, though happy as they seem, lived very dark lives.

**And that's it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think! I don't know if I'm going to post everything now or not yet but I have everything done so look out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Tamaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Life]_

_Mother is sick. I have to leave so she can get well. I'm sorry mother._

The blonde boy went with his grandmother to Japan. He thought it would be fine, that he would live with his father, make new friends and have a good life. Boy was he wrong.

His grandmother hated him. She demanded he live in another house from her and his father. She made sure he had friends with good connections. She demanded he be the top of his class, school, everything. But he failed. That may be why she tried to control everything about him.

He accepted it. He just wanted everyone to be happy. But you can't please everyone and you certainly can't please someone that hates you. Maybe that's why she did it. Forced him away from his friends, his family, his life, all for a good connection with a french company.

He was happy with his new life away from his mom. He lived with a fairy tale type view. His grandmother? The wicked witch that ruined everything. Because of her he lived with a woman he didn't like and lived a life that wasn't really his. It was his grandmothers and he hated it. He hated his father for siding with his grandmother, he hated his grandmother for controlling him, and he hated his self for leaving his mother.

At that breaking point he remembered the email about The Broken. He decided to do it.

Three weeks later you will find an article about a boy, Tamaki Suoh, who has run away. You will find that he has disappeared from the world. You will find a woman with a letter. A letter from The Broken.

Dear Grandmother,

You controlled what I did  
Who I was friends with  
Who I was to love  
It was like I was on a cliff

One wrong move  
No matter how small  
I would face you  
I would fall

You drove me away  
Made me regret what I had done  
Once this reaches you  
I will have left, I am gone

I now live a happy life  
One you will never find  
I'm away from your wretched self  
I no longer feel I'm in a bind

You have ruined my life  
And I say no more  
I shall control it now  
I am my life's core.

~ The Broken [Life]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Kyouya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Dream]_

_All I ever wanted was to be worthy to you father._

A boy, no older than seventeen, was top of his class and looked up to by many. His father didn't believe in him. Didn't believe he could take over the business, wanted more from him, and it was stressful. Too stressful for a boy his age. He started to deteriorate.

He got weaker and his brain did not work at full function anymore. He started to become vulnerable. Maybe that's how it happened.

Someone had been talking. They had found some cool new thing. It relieved you of stress and that's what caught his attention. He needed that, maybe he would be able to work better, so he asked for some. It was a drug, of what kind he didn't know but it was very tempting. He took one

One had quickly become two, then four, then ten, then too many. He was hooked. He couldn't get enough. He was wasting his money and dropping his grades. He didn't account for the fact that his father would notice. His father had caught him buying, had told him to leave and never come back for he was a disgrace to the family name. He left his home. He had no future now. In this point of darkness he remembered the email about The Broken. He decided to do it.

Three weeks later you will find a boy, Kyouya Otori, in a rehabilitation centre. You will find the same boy planning to go back into school to become an addictions counsellor. You will find a man with a letter. A letter form The Broken.

Dear Father,

You wanted everything from me  
Everything impossible  
But instead you drove me to insanity  
In the form of a pill

I tried as hard as I could  
To be better than I am  
But I couldn't do it  
I think no one can

My dream was to sit where you do  
To become top of it all  
You shattered that dream to pieces  
With your vision of the successors goal

I've changed my ways of thinking  
Cleaned up my life and dreams  
I live happily now  
As hard as that may seem

You played with my emotions  
Made me hope for what never could be  
Now I hope for what can be  
And what I will achieve

~The Broken [Dream]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Mori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Silence]_

_I just want the pain to stop. I don't want to scream anymore._

A boy, though looks like a man with his tall stature and muscles, worked everyday. When he wasn't at school he was at his families dojo. His family had very strong opinions, his father most of all. They didn't always agree but he learned to stay quiet.

One day he spoke up to his father about a disagreement. This was the day he regrets the most. His father started to hate him and he showed it through his fists. No matter how much he trains he will never be as strong as his father. His body is covered in bruises, he gets broken bones and scars. He can't stop it all and he screams until he passes out.

Everyday it gets worse and everyday it gets harder to hide. What started with fists now has knives, belts and whips. What started off as only a minute now takes an hour and sometimes more. The pain increases more and more. The screams get louder and louder. Worse of all, his father enjoys it more and more with every passing day.

Today is another day and another beating. It's the worse one yet and at that point, when crumpled on the floor in a mass of purple skin and bleeding gashes with his father laughing as he leaves, he remembers the email about The Broken. He decides to do it.

Three weeks later you will find a boy, Takashi Morinozuka, in am apartment far far away. You will find him working to become a police officer. You will find a man in a room that smells of blood with a letter. A letter form The Broken.

Dear Father,

You hated me for who I am  
You hurt me to prove power  
You wanted me to become you  
You wanted me to cower

I don't know what I did  
To get you to hate me  
But I meant nothing of it  
I just wanted to be

My silence was for protection  
Something I learned to do  
You took away my shield  
You tore it into two

I've left for a better life  
One with no more fear  
I have my silence now  
And my peace is here

You beat me blue  
You tore me open  
Now I'm stronger than before  
I'm no longer broken

~ The Broken [Silence]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Heart]_

_ I just wanted life to be simple. I wanted you to be happy._

A girl, though boyish in features, sits in front of a wardrobe. Inside is a picture of a woman, her mother. Though many years ago it still brings tears and pain when thought about. Her father is in denial. He won't believe it happened, pretends he never had a wife, that she was adopted. The lies continue and the pity comes in waves from those that know the truth.

Her father deteriorates more and more through the years and the lies get worse and worse. Sometimes she blames her mother. For leaving them, causing so much pain, for not being there when she needs a role model, a woman influence, a friend, a mom.

He claims to be her mom now. That she can talk to him about anything because he dresses the part so why not? But he never looks at her. He may act nice and loving but she looks too much like her mother. He starts to work more and see her less. He starts to drink more. He starts to forget.

He doesn't believe he has a daughter, doesn't know who she is and gets angry when he starts to remember. Her life isn't happy anymore. She lives in a world of lies, where she doesn't exist. In this knew life she remembers an email about The Broken. She decides to do it.

Three weeks later you will find a girl, Haruhi Fujioka, in a bed and breakfast. You will find her laughing and smiling and happy. You will find her still working hard to be a lawyer. You will find a man in a wig with a letter. A letter from The Broken.

Dear Father,

You lived a life of lies  
One without old joy  
You left me in this world  
Like an old toy

I tried to reach out  
To reconnect with you  
But you pushed me away  
There was nothing I could do

You stopped looking at me  
Stopped believing I was there  
Couldn't you hear my heart stopping?  
You didn't even care

I've moved to a better place  
Patched up my heart  
Lived with someone caring  
A beautiful work of art

You ignored my whole being  
Played make belief  
Now I live in existence  
I no longer hold any grief

~ The Broken [Heart]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Hikaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Laughter]_

_ Is it really that hard? To tell us apart, to pay attention, to love us?_

A boy, one of two, was sitting at the dinning room table. Alone. No one ate together anymore. No one did much of anything together anymore. They use too, always up to no good. There was always a bit of laughter in the house. Everything was funny and everything was shared.

It use to never bother him. The fact that his parents didn't know which one was which. He and his brother were always together and his parents were always away so he didn't blame them. Now they were sixteen yet still no difference to their parents. He had gotten mad and I guess that's what started it all.

His parents started to travel a lot more. They were never around. Dinner started to get quieter. No more stories, no more smiles, no more laughter. His brother was busy too. More work, clubs, anything really. He was always alone.

He started to hate his parents. Whenever he did see them it resulted in yelling. They started to care less and less. They left him to their maids. They didn't want to deal with him anymore.

In their last fight his parents let out those horrid words. Whatever I don't care anymore. In that moment he realized how messed up his family was. He remembered an email about The Broken. He decided to do it.

Three weeks later you will find a boy, Hikaru Hitachiin, in an apartment on his own. You will find him deciding a future in helping kids like him. You will find a man and woman with a letter. A letter from The Broken.

Dear Parents,

You left me all alone  
No guidance, no love  
No family  
Like an injured dove

You stopped your caring  
Stopped talking with me  
Stopped trying to fix it  
Just left it be

The laughter ceased  
The smiles were gone  
You left in a hurry  
At the crack of dawn

Now I live without you  
Though that hasn't changed  
I no longer fight you  
I'm no longer estranged

You pulled out my heart  
And happiness  
I'm stronger now  
And full of bliss

~ The Broken [Laughter]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Kaoru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Self]_

_ I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Not any of you._

A boy, the other part of the pair, looked into the mirror. He hated it. Everything he saw. It never use to be this way. He use to be happy to see his brother looking back. But that feeling changed and turned ugly.

His brother was beautiful and pure. He was disgusting. His feelings were not healthy ones to have. He started to see himself fattening, to see himself pale. It hurt and he hated it. People started to call him names when his brother wasn't around, and he started to believe it.

He was a horrible being. He didn't deserve to live. He needed an escape and a razor was just the thing. He started to feel better but the craving got worse. His old escape was his new drug.

His brother had left. He couldn't take it anymore. It had to stop. But it wouldn't stop, it just got worse and worse. It wouldn't stop until someone found out.

Blood. A scream. A maid. Flashing lights. It all happened so fast. In this moment of near death he remembered an email about The Broken. He decided to do it.

Three weeks later you will find a boy, Kaoru Hitachiin, in the hospital. You will find him happier and healthier. You will find a mirror image with a letter. A letter from The Broken.

Dear Brother,

I've changed the rules  
For I can't write myself  
And I know you know what this is  
So I'm sorry in of itself

I'm the only one to blame  
For what I have done  
And though it was painful  
I was the one

The one to bleed  
The one to hurt  
The one to apologize  
Though this is very curt

I'm fine now  
I swear  
I'm doing better than before  
I will take care

Though I hurt myself  
All in the past  
I will do better  
I'll get well fast

~ The Broken [Self]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bring on the next chapter! This one featuring Hunny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_[Innocence]_

_I didn't want this. I never did. Why was it me?_

A boy, very small, was humming a tune happily. He didn't know anything bad would happen to him and if you told him he would laugh.

His brother hated him and wanted to prove he was better. He could never beat him physically so he made a plan to ruin him emotionally. His plan was vile and something no one should do. It was perfect.

One day when the boy was coming home, his brother asked to see him. He was estatic to hang out with his little brother. He wouldn't believe that anything bad would happen.

The room was dark and he was hit from behind. He woke up tied down. His brother told him what he was going to do. He begged and pleaded and screamed no but his brother wouldn't listen.

It became a constant event. He no longer tried to stop it. His brother had won, and he hated that. No one believed him because he was the stronger of the two and his brother just wouldn't do that. He was subjected to this living horror.

When months had passed and the sessions got worse he became more and more like an empty shell of a person. At this point, with hope quickly leaving, he remembered an email about The Broken. He decided to do it.

Three weeks later you will find a boy, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, at a police station. You will find him finally moving on. You will find a boy facing flashing lights with a letter. A letter from The Broken.

Dear Brother,

You hated me  
That much I knew  
But to do this  
I guess I misconstrue

I thought you wanted to talk  
To become true brothers again  
Not destroy me inside  
Never and not then

You wanted to be better  
But that was not the way  
You could have done so much  
Buy you threw it all away

I live away from horrors  
Away from all the pain  
And I promise I will get better  
My world will no longer rain

You destroyed my trust in you  
And tried to destroy my emotions  
But know that I an stronger now  
No longer in my man made ocean

~ The Broken [Innocence]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Enjoy!**

The Broken [Seven]

_Epilogue_

So the story ends for those seven. They've moved on and have gotten better. No longer living in darkness but in the light.

As for the person that sent the email, she knew them all well. She heard everyone's sorrows and saw everyone's pain. She wanted to help but knew no way how until she invented this. The Broken. A way for everyone to heal.

She was a teacher there. Well known and well loved. With pain of her own that she solved with a letter, she decide to help everyone else.

She was The Broken [Creation] to the students but to her family she was The Broken [Health].

At school she was known as Sato-sensei. Unknown to all she had snuck into the school. At home and alone she was known as Ms. Grantaine.

So this is the end of The Broken [Seven]. If you ever feel wronged and broken, tell the story of The Broken and write a letter. Just known that you will never be alone.

~ The Broken [Story]

**Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**


End file.
